La pluie s'est calmée, on peut voir le soleil
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Al et Ed récupèrent tranquillement de leurs aventures à Central, cependant le cadet Elric compte bien faire en sorte que son frère soit heureux avec la personne qu'il aime. Il est peut-être temps de rendre visite à Mr Hughes ? (Ed x Roy)


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour sur le fandom de FMA pour un nouveau OS !**

 **Je me base sur l'épisode 63, 12 de la série brotherhood et sur un fanart que j'ai trouvé sur internet (je ne me rappelle plus où est ce que je l'ai trouvé, ni son auteur).**

 **Le couple mis en avant est bien évidemment mon préféré … Roy x Ed.**

 **Le manga appartient à Hiromu Arakawa qui est un génie ! Franchement, faut être un génie pour créer des histoires pareilles !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _La pluie s'est calmée, on peut voir le soleil._

Quelques jours après la récupération de leurs corps, Ed et Al restèrent encore un peu à Central, le temps au cadet de se remettre tranquillement de l'anorexie qu'a subi son corps avec la Vérité. Edward passait son temps entre visiter la ville, voir son frère ou embêter de temps à autres l'alchimiste de flamme.

Alors qu'Ed était en train de discuter avec son frère encore alité, le plus jeune décida d'obliger son frère à cracher le morceau. Mais le morceau de quoi ?

\- Grand frère.

\- Hmm ? Ed releva son regard du livre pour le diriger vers le jeune Elric.

\- Quand vas-tu lui dire ? La réaction ne se fit pas attendre que le livre que tenait l'ainée tomba à terre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Al. Son regard montrait qu'il avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Arrêtes cinq minutes, Ed. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ce n'est pas comme si on affronter les homonculus.

\- J'aurais préféré ça plutôt que de subir cette discussion.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Al montra un sourire assez terrifiant tout en s'approchant de son frère avec une bouteille de lait.

\- Rien du tout, frangin ! Ed le va les mains en signe de paix, ne voulant pas subir le châtiment du lait.

\- Je préfère ! Alors ? Vas-tu cracher le morceau ? Nous n'en n'avons plus reparlé de cela depuis la fois où nous étions à Dublith pour voir notre maître.

_ En même temps nous n'en avions plus le temps. Ed se plongea dans ses souvenirs, plus exactement, il se repassa dans sa tête la discussion.

* * *

 _Un an plutôt (épisode 12)_

Après le repas partager avec le couple Curtis, les Elric se posèrent dans leur chambre. Comme à leur habitude ils parèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à Winry, menant à une révélation de la part d'Edward.

\- Ed, tu penses que ça ira pour Winry à Rush Valley ?

\- Evidemment ! On parle d'une Rockbell ! Avec sa clé à molette, tu peux être sûr qu'elle fera fuir tout le monde, même ses prétendants !

\- Tu veux dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle ?

\- Quoi ?! Ed, qui était allongé sur son lit se releva en quatrième vitesse pour regarder l'armure à sa gauche. J'ai bien compris Al ?

\- Eh bien …. C'est-à-dire que …. Bin … Tu vois, elle …. Alphonse bégayait énormément, ce qui arrivait rarement.

\- Al, ne serais-tu pas amoureux de Winry ? L'ainé Elric regardait son cadet avec une légère (très légère) pointe de malice dans ses yeux dorés, ne prévoyant rien de bon.

\- Euh …. Oui. Ça me gêne de t'en parler, grand frère.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas va ! Mais faut aussi dire que tu n'as pas choisi la fille la plus facile de tout Amestris.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Parle de toi plutôt !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Personne ne m'intéresse.

\- Je suis sûr que si. Voyons …. Vue ton comportement et tes regards … Je dirai que le colonel Mustang t'intéresse !

 **BOUM**

Par une force mystérieuse (ou juste à cause du choc), Monsieur Edward Elric, l'alchimiste Full Metal se retrouva pathétiquement au sol. Al vint à son aide et lui tira le bras pour faire asseoir son frère, qui visiblement était aussi pâle que la farine. Al fit face à son frère en s'asseyant à son tour. La tête d'Ed avec cet air choqué était plus que drôle, hilarant même.

\- J'ai misé juste, avoue.

\- Ça ne te dégoute pas ? Je veux dire aimer ou vivre avec une personne de même sexe est encore mal vue ici.

\- Evidemment que non ! Tu es mon frère et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux ! Certes, nous vivons dans une époque où s'est mal accepté, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de vivre heureux avec notre entourage.

\- Je suis soulagé de t'entendre dire ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'alchimiste avait retenu son souffle, montrant son inquiétude.

\- Respire frérot. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien, surtout que c'est à toi de lui dire.

\- Dès que nous aurons récupéré nos corps, je lui dirai. C'est promis Al.

Ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil un peu plus léger que d'habitude une heure plus tard.

* * *

 _Retour au présent_

\- Tu m'avais promis de lui dire dès qu'on aura récupérés nos corps, respecte là.

\- J'y compte bien, mais je suis terrifié Al. Dès qu'il est près de moi je perds mes moyens.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée !

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Mais si ! Tu me remercieras ! Si on invitait toute la team à aller sur la tombe de Mr Hughes. Depuis sa mort, nous y sommes aller une seule fois. Je ferai en sorte de te laisser avec lui. Il avait fini d'expliquer le plan avec un clin d'œil qui fit encore une fois tomber son frère par terre.

\- Mais où vas-tu trouver de tel plan ?

\- Disons que tu m'inspires grand frère.

\- Fous toi de moi.

 **TOC TOC**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'objet de la discussion Elric, le colonel Mustang. Edward se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise, comme par hasard. Il n'était pas habillé en militaire comme à son habitude, ça devait être son jour de repos. Sa tenue ne laissait pas indifférent notre cher Full Metal qui se retenait de rougir comme une tomate.

Mr Mustang était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu foncé. Alphonse voyageait son regard entre les deux hommes qui se fixés, immobile comme des statues. Il sentait qu'il finirait ensemble, évidemment les deux alchimistes ne voyaient rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont désespérants ces deux-là.

Le colonel se rendit compte qu'il détaillait trop l'ainé Elric, il détourna son regard, en gardant la vision d'Edward le reluqué avec les joues rouges. Peut-être a-t-il une chance finalement.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, merci colonel. Et vous ? Ça ne vous fait pas étrange d'avoir retrouvé la vue ? Ed remercia intérieurement Al d'engager la conversation à sa place.

\- Je suis bien content de voir à nouveaux, j'aurais survécu, mais ne pas voir le visage de ceux qui me sont chères me manquerai. La rééducation se passe bien ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à marcher plus d'une heure, mais les médecins disent que mon état s'améliore.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Et toi, Ed ? Quel effet ça fait d'avoir deux bras de chair ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est étrange, mais je m'y suis de nouveaux habitués, je suis tout de même content de garder ma jambe auto-mail. Ça me fait un souvenir de tout ce qu'on a traversé.

\- Tu as raison de penser ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas trop dur sans ton alchimie ?

\- Si, mais je vais m'y faire avec le temps.

\- Colonel, avec Ed nous pensions à aller sur la tombe de Mr Hughes avec toute l'équipe, comme pour lui rendre hommage. Vous acceptez ? Al savait qu'il dirait oui sur le champ, il n'était pas aveugle.

\- Eh bien oui. Je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas retourné ses derniers mois. On fait ça demain soir, vers vingt heures ?

\- Aucun problème !

\- Mais Al, le médecin a dit que tu ne dois faire trop d'effort en dehors de la rééducation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ed, je vais m'arranger avec lui. Le cadet lui adressa un clin d'œil un peu trop confiant.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, les trois hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien, laissant place de temps en temps à des joutes verbales amicales entre Roy et Ed, ce qui amusa grandement l'alité. Vers vingt heure, le colonel de flamme partit de l'hôpital avec Edward, laissant Alphonse se reposer.

Roy accompagna son ami jusqu'au foyer Hughes où il loge le temps du rétablissement de son frère. En grand timide qu'est Edward face à l'amour, il en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette (le premier qui me sort perlimpinpin je le trucide) et souhaita une bonne nuit au colonel. Demain sera intéressant.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Dans la chambre d'amie des Hughes, Edward était réveillé depuis sept heures du matin, lui qui dors jusqu'à onze heure, c'est inhabituel. Á force, il va pleuvoir des mini pandas.

Le pauvre Ed tournait en rond dans la chambre, relisant les ouvrages qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment gérer un stress pareil, même en plein combat pour sa survie il n'avait pas aussi peur (enfin si mais voilà, il dramatise beaucoup). Il attendit encore deux heures et il partit manger avec Gracia et sa fille, il partagea un bon moment en leur compagnie, ne pensant pas au soir.

Après le repas du matin, il décida de marcher en ville le temps que l'horloge sonne midi, il déambulait sans but précis. Il arriva dans un parc qui lui semblait tranquille, l'idéal pour reposer l'esprit turbulent dans sa tête.

Il trouva un saule pleureur, qui en vue de la stature de celui-ci, devait avoir au moins trente ans. Il décida de s'asseoir contre le tronc imposant et commença à lire tranquillement un livre qui parlait d'alchimie, comme d'habitude.

Le temps passa, le temps se réchauffait petit à petit, rendant encore plus agréable cette matinée de détente. Arrivait à la fin de son livre, Ed ne pesait plus à son angoisse qui était accroché à son cœur depuis ce matin. C'est avec soulagement, qu'il se leva et retourna chez Gracia, afin de partager un bon repas.

Quant au colonel Mustang et à son équipe, ce dernier était enseveli de paperasse administrative pour tous ses projets d'aide aux Ishval. Evidemment, Riza n'était pas loin pour le surveiller. Il se forçait à remplir le plus vite possible son travail pour pouvoir se préparer pour ce soir.

Vous me direz, pourquoi tant d'empressement, eh bien, juste pour voir les beaux yeux dorés de son ancien subordonné. Au plus grand dam de monsieur Mustang, il aimait profondément et désespérément Edward Elric. Le pauvre n'avait rien demandé, mais Ed n'ont plus n'avait pas demandé.

Du coup c'est avec une rapidité déconcertante pour Ed et une lenteur insupportable pour Roy, que la journée défila, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment fatidique. Ed et Al arrivèrent ensemble devant l'entrée du cimetière avec un bouquet de chrysanthème multi-couleurs. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Alphonse tenait debout avec l'aide de son frère qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

L'équipe de Mustang arriva quelques minutes après les frères, tous habillés en civile pour le coup. Evidemment, Roy était encore plus beau que d'habitude, Pantalon noir et chemise blanche, Ed avait un peu chaud en ce moment, mais bon il ne le montra pas, en tout cas son frère n'eut pas de mal à s'en apercevoir.

Ils se dirent tous bonjour, par des accolades amicales ou en faisant la bise, mettant ainsi un peu de gaité à l'ambiance général. Riza et Breda se portèrent volontaire pour aider Alphonse à marcher, Edward accepta car il savait qu'il pouvait leurs faire confiance.

Il resta un peu à l'arrière de la troupe profitant d'observer ses amies qui parler avec joie à son frère, pouvant enfin voir la véritable apparence du plus jeune des Elric. Il savait qu'ils ont une chance inouïe de les avoir avec eux. L'ex alchimiste était tellement plongés dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le colonel de flamme marchait à ses côtés et le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombe du général de brigade Maes Hughes, Ed se posta aux côtés de son frère et à deux ils déposèrent le bouquet de fleur sur la sépulture de pierre. Le silence s'installa, laissant chacun émettre ses propres penser envers leur ami. Certains ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme Breda ou Fuery.

Les deux jeunes Elric restèrent assis devant la tombe, s'empêchant de pleurer à cause de leurs culpabilités. Ils s'en voulaient de l'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire, il ne méritait pas un tel sort. La culpabilité était encore plus lourde en sachant que par leurs fautes, cet homme a laissé femme et enfant derrière lui, la vie était injuste. Ils auraient préféré mourir à sa place.

Nous devrions ramener Alphonse à l'hôpital, rester dehors avec aussi peu de force n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Riza était la première à parler au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence et elle sentait qu'il fallait les éloigner de la tombe, les mauvais souvenirs étaient encore trop présents dans leurs têtes.

\- Il vaut mieux, raccompagner-le, je reste encore un peu ici. Ed ne semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son regard de la pierre tombale.

\- Allez ramener Al, je m'occupe d'Ed. Roy avait murmuré ses paroles à Riza, s'assurant que ce dernier ne l'entend pas.

\- Comme vous voudrez, colonel. Allez Al, on va te raccompagner. Elle releva le plus faible avec l'ide de Falman. Bonsoir à vous deux.

\- A demain grand frère. Al fit un faible signe d'au revoir de la main.

\- Au revoir tout le monde.

Tout le monde entama le chemin du retour, sauf Roy qui est resté derrière Ed. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Il se décida finalement de s'asseoir à la droite de l'ancien alchimiste.

\- Vide ton sac Ed, Ils sont assez loin pour ne pas t'entendre. A l'entende de ses mots, des larmes roulèrent le long du visage du petit blond.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir embarqué dans notre histoire. A croire que je porte malheur à mon entourage. Al, Hughes, papa, Havoc, toi. Y a des jours où je me dis qu'Al ne mérite pas un frère comme moi. Je suis un monstre. Il resserra ses jambes contre son torse et il les entoura de ses bras, cette position lui permettait de cacher son visage tordu par la tristesse, ses larmes devenaient inarrêtables.

\- Ed, ne dis pas de connerie. Maes te dirait qu'il se doutait que le danger était présent. Lorsque tu lui avais avoué la composition de la pierre, je suis sûr qu'il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait. Tu n'es en aucun cas, un monstre. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, j'ai tué des milliers d'Ishval innocents à cause d'Envy. Tout ça, tous ces sacrifices viennent des homonculus. Je ne peux pas te faire oublier tout ça, mais avec le temps, tu verras que tu ressentiras de moins en moins cette peine, elle sera juste cachée. Puis les montres n'ont pas de sentiment, c'est ton cas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Alors arrête de dire que tu en es un. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu et fait pour récupérer le corps de ton frère. Tu ne le seras jamais à mes yeux.

A cet instant, Roy posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ed qui écarquilla ses yeux l'espace d'un instant pour ensuite les fermer, savourant ce moment de bonheur. Le baiser était doux, lent et amoureux. Finalement, Al avait eu une bonne idée.

Après quelques secondes de pur bonheur, ils se séparèrent mais leurs yeux et leurs fronts restèrent collés. Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux des teintes un peu rouges au niveau des pommettes.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

\- Que je t'embrasse, Ed ?

\- Entre autres, c'est surtout que mes sentiments sont partagés, moi qui ne pensait même pas te méritait.

\- Chuuuuuut, dis encore une fois ce genre de chose et je te jure que je te scelle les lèvres avec l'alchimie.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Il fit un clin d'œil à son amant.

\- Et pour quoi ça, Full Metal ? Il avait pris un ton séducteur qui soudain le réchauffa en cette soirée d'octobre.

\- Parce que tu ne m'entendras pas dire que je t'aime aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Et puis, il y a une manière plus jolie de me faire taire. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en souriant.

Quelque part dans les étoiles, Maes Hughes sauta de joie en voyant enfin le bonheur régnait dans le cœur de ses deux amies. Il allait pouvoir s'endormir jusqu'au mariage.

 _C'est ainsi que les deux plus grands alchimistes de Central se mirent en couple et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours._

 _Finalement le soleil est visible derrière les nuages._

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce one-shot ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
